


The Christmas Dance

by CloudTheFanficNerd



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Winter, brufonse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudTheFanficNerd/pseuds/CloudTheFanficNerd
Summary: Tonight was the Christmas ball in the kingdom of Askr.Alfonse had other plans with Bruno however.And he had tonight to do those plans.
Relationships: Alfonse/Bruno | Zacharias
Kudos: 4





	The Christmas Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Woahhh a new oneshot??  
> But it's brufonse??  
> Heck yeah baby!
> 
> I hope y'all like this.  
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all as well. :)

It was a cold, snowy night in Askr.  
It was a special night for everyone in the kingdom, however.  
  
The two royal siblings, Alfonse and Sharena, were in the castle, prepping up for a royal Christmas ball that night.  
The siblings weren't wearing their armor at this time of year.  
Instead, they wore their Christmas outfits.  
  
  
Sharena was helping Alfonse put up some ornaments on a tree they got a few  
days before the night of the Christmas ball.  
She was trying to stand on the tips of her toes to put an ornament on a spot of their tall Christmas tree.  
"Do you need help, Sharena?" The blue-haired prince asked.  
"No." She responded, struggling to keep her balance, "I think I got it..."  
  
She then lost her balance and fell on the tree, causing the tree to start to fall.  
Luckily, Alfonse was quick enough to catch the tree before it hit the floor in the ballroom.  
  
"What's going on, you two?"  
The siblings' father, Gustav, walked towards Alfonse and Sharena, with a confused look on his face.  
"Oh, nothing too serious, father." Alfonse said, helping Sharena get up, "Just a little mishap!"  
  
  
Then, they all heard a knock on the castle door.  
"I'll get it!" Alfonse shouted, running towards the door.  
He then opened the door, and noticed Bruno standing in front of him, carrying a few presents in his hands.  
  
"Oh, hello Bruno." Alfonse said, smiling and blushing a bit.  
"May I come in?" Bruno asked.  
"Sure!" Alfonse responded, letting Bruno walk inside.  
Bruno looked around, and was in awe.  
Alfonse walked towards Bruno, and smiled.  
“Do you need help with those?” He asked.  
“It wouldn’t hurt to have help.” Bruno responded, smiling.  
  
  
Alfonse grabbed a few of the presents.  
Bruno and Alfonse then made their way towards the ballroom.  
Gustav and Sharena noticed the two walking in, but were shocked at the arrival of the Emblian prince.  
“Bruno? What are you doing here?” Sharena asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Oh, I just thought I could come visit, drop off a few gifts for you all, and possibly help with getting the ballroom set up.” Bruno replied.  
  
Sharena and Gustav raised their eyebrows once more.  
“How did you know we were doing last minute preparations for the ball, Bruno?” Alfonse asked, with a surprised look on his face.  
“Oh? I guess I just know?” Bruno responded, giggling.  
Alfonse blushed a bit, and looked away.  
“Is there something wrong, Alfonse?” Bruno asked the blue-haired prince.  
“Eh, I’ll tell you later. We should finish up.” Alfonse responded, smiling.  
“Well, alright.”  
The group then rushed around the ballroom, trying to finish up the decorating of the room.  
  
  
After the decorating was done, Alfonse noticed something was missing.  
He then looked at the tree, and noticed there was no tree topper on it.  
“Hm, there’s no tree topper.” He said.  
“Oh?” Bruno raised his eyebrow, but then looked around the room.  
  
He noticed a star-shaped tree topper in a box that was sitting across the room from where he was standing.  
He walked towards the box and picked up the star-shaped tree topper.  
“Is this what you’re talking about, Alfonse?” Bruno asked.  
Alfonse walked over to him, and was shocked that he found the tree topper.  
“Yes, this is the one.” Alfonse said, smiling and blushing.  
  
A moment later, Peony came over and helped Sharena put the tree topper on the top of the tree, by carrying her in her arms.  
Sharena managed to put the tree topper on top of the tree, so afterwards, Peony put her down on her feet and smiled.  
“Thank you, Peony.” Sharena said, kissing her cheek.  
Peony blushed, “You’re welcome, dear…”  
  
  
Later on that night, the ballroom was packed.  
Everyone in the kingdom was inside.  
Most were drinking punch and eating the food provided in the room.  
Most were dancing along to the music that played.  
  
Sharena and Peony were sitting at a table near a window, where they could see the snow falling outside.  
“The snow is so pretty.” Sharena said, looking out the window.  
“It really is.” Peony responded, “But it’s not as pretty as you.”  
Sharena looked at her, blushing and smiling.  
  
Meanwhile, Alfonse was with Bruno, talking about some things.  
But then, Alfonse took a deep breath, then exhaled.  
“So, Bruno…” He started to speak, “I want to tell you something.”  
“Oh?” Bruno raised an eyebrow, “Go on…”  
“Bruno… I-“  
  
  
“May I have your attention, please?”  
Gustav shouted, smiling at the crowd.  
Everyone, including Alfonse and Bruno, looked at him.  
“Thank you all for coming here tonight.” He started to speak, “This wouldn’t have been possible without the help of my wonderful son, and my beautiful daughter.”  
Everyone clapped and cheered.  
Alfonse saw Sharena across the room from where he was standing, and smiled at her.  
Sharena looked back and smiled as well.  
“You got this, Alfie. Go get him.” She mouthed out.  
Alfonse shook his head, and looked at Bruno.  
  
  
A little while later, everyone started to dance.  
They were slowly dancing with a partner.  
But Bruno was standing there, looking around.  
Alfonse walked towards him, wearing a special Christmas tuxedo Gustav gave him for him to wear.  
  
Bruno gasped.  
“May I have this dance?” Alfonse asked, putting out his hand in front of Bruno, blushing.  
Bruno blushed, but smiled and took his hand.  
They then started to dance around slowly to the slow music that was playing.  
“Alfonse, you really didn’t have to dress up…” Bruno said, giggling.  
“Oh, but I had to.” Alfonse responded, smiling.  
  
They kept on dancing until the music stopped playing.  
“Oh! Isn’t there something you wanted to tell me, Alfonse?” Bruno asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Oh, yeah…” Alfonse responded, blushing, “I… I…”  
Bruno looked at him in the eyes, and smiled, Take your time…”  
  
  
Alfonse looked into Bruno’s eyes, leaned in, and kissed him softly on the lips.  
Bruno blushed a deep red, and his eyes widened.  
He soon melted into the kiss, and kissed Alfonse back.  
Alfonse then pulled away, and blushed.  
“I love you, Bruno…” He said, smiling.  
  
Bruno smiled, and gently wrapped his arms around Alfonse’s waist.  
“I love you too, Alfonse.” He said, blushing a bit.  
Alfonse smiled, and kissed him again.  
Bruno kissed him back, smiling a bit.  
  
  
After the ball was over, everyone left.  
Except for Bruno, who stayed for a while longer to help Alfonse and Sharena clean up.  
It was also getting late, so after the cleaning was done, Sharena, Peony, and Gustav went away to their rooms to sleep for the night.  
  
Alfonse and Bruno on the other hand, stood in the ballroom for a while longer.  
“So, I was going to ask..” Alfonse started to speak.  
“Hmm?” Bruno raised an eyebrow.  
“I love you so much, Bruno. I really do.” Alfonse said, taking Bruno’s hand and holding it in his, “Will you be mine?”  
  
Bruno gasped a bit, and smiled.  
“Of course, my dear.” He responded, blushing.  
Alfonse smiled, and kissed Bruno on the cheek.


End file.
